Neuronanomedicine is a new research field defined as the development and translation of nanotechnology for diagnosis and treatment of degenerative, inflammatory, infectious, vascular, addictive, behavioral and metabolic disorders of the nervous system. The research discipline is interdisciplinary and in its infancy. Hurdles need be overcome for success to be realized that improve known blood brain barrier restrictions, nanotoxicologies, inefficient drug targeting to diseased brain regions and in reaching specific neural subcellular compartments. These all pose significant challenges to the field. To facilitate successful research outcomes we plan to bring together scientists from divergent backgrounds engaged in neuronanomedicine to present research findings that will help define the field while also facilitating opportunities for trainees to directly engage in currnt and future discussions. The American Society for Nanomedicine (ASNM) has taken a leadership role by focusing its 2013 meeting to the multifaceted discipline of neuronanomedicine. The ASNM is well positioned to assume this role as the society's goals since its 2008 inception has rested in clinical translation of nanotechnologies. Such goals will be fostered in an open forum discussion that will include, but is not limited to, bioethics, safety an toxicity, intellectual property, and product commercialization. A major focus for the conference is in bringing early career investigators into the field of translational neuronanomedicine. ASNM's emphasis on innovation and practicality of approaches for speedy translation parallels the conference goals on merging divergent disciplines and approaches to facilitate collaborative research from product development to laboratory and animal testing and ultimately to human clinical trials. The proposal while led by an experienced physician-scientist, Dr. Howard Gendelman, takes advantage of a highly seasoned broad-disciplined board. Overall, the focus on the nervous system represents an evolution of ASNM leadership and a further change in direction for the meeting. It will enable new directives in the field to keep abreast with needs an research scope in nanotechnology.